delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna af Rosenvinge
Copenhagen, Denmark |Residence = |Occupation = Socialite ∙ businesswoman |Education = Herlufsholm School |Schools = Cornell University (B.A.) Harvard University (M.B.A.) |Spouse =Gustav Jacobsen (m. 2002) |Children = 2 |Relatives = Hans af Rosenvinge (brother) Rasmus af Rosenvinge (brother) Marie af Rosenvinge (sister) Queen Stephanie (sister-in-law) Princess Charlotte (niece) Princess Victoria (niece) Nicolette de la Paz (niece)}} Johanna Amelia Karin af Rosenvinge (born 17 June 1971) is a Danish socialite and businesswoman who is the younger sister of Hans, Prince Consort, sister-in-law to Stephanie of Atlantica, and paternal aunt to Charlotte, Princess of Columbia and Princess Victoria. Life and career Early life and education Af Rosenvinge was born on 17 June 1971 in Copenhagen, Denmark to parents Johannes af Rosenvinge and Mathilde Reventlow. Her father is of the Danish Rosenvinge noble family, while her Berlin-born mother is of the German Reventlow noble family. She was raised in the affluent Østerbro neighborhood of Copenhagen. Af Rosenvinge is the youngest of four siblings. Her elder brothers are Hans, born and Rasmus, born , while her elder sister is Marie, born . She and her siblings were raised speaking both Danish and German, while af Rosenvinge also speaks fluent English, French, Swedish, and Norwegian. Af Rosenvinge began her education in 1977, attending private elementary schools in Copenhagen. In sixth grade, she began studying at Herlufsholm School, an elite private boarding school in Næstved. She graduated from high school in 1990, and moved to Ithaca, New York to attend the Cornell University. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in economics in 1993, and became a member of the Kappa Alpha Theta (ΚΑΘ) sorority. After graduating, she moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to begin studying at Harvard University, graduating with an M.B.A. in 1995. Career After graduating from Harvard University in 1995, af Rosenvinge moved to New York City and began working at JPMorgan Chase Bank. By 2000, she had advanced to a more senior position at the company. In 2002, she left Atlantica and returned to Denmark, working in a vice president position at Karberghus. In 2013, she became the CFO of Danish bank Gulbrandsen Bank. Personal life Af Rosenvinge began dating Danish corporate attorney Gustav Jacobsen while they were high school students at Herlufsholm School in 1988. After graduating from high school in 1990, they continued their relationship long-distance, but broke up shortly after af Rosenvinge began college at Cornell University. Af Rosenvinge and Jacobsen rekindled their relationship in 1997, and later became engaged in 2001. They married the following year, and af Rosenvinge decided to return to Denmark to start a family. The couple has two children together: Linus, born , and Samantha, born . The family resides in the Vesterbro neighborhood of Copenhagen. Af Rosenvinge holds dual Danish and Atlantican citizenship; receiving Atlantican citizenship following the marriage of her brother Hans to Princess Stephanie. Category:1971 births Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Danish businesswomen Category:Danish expatriates in Atlantica Category:Danish nobility Category:Danish people of German descent Category:Danish socialites Category:Gulbrandsen Bank key people Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Herlufsholm School alumni Category:House of Rosenvinge Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of Atlantica Category:People from Copenhagen